Diode light sources may be used in a variety of applications. For example, diode light sources may be used for illumination, distance measurement, precision cutting and etching, security applications, communication etc. For optimal performance, driver circuits may be used to provide power and operate diode light sources. To prevent damage or due to other design and engineering concerns, a diode light source's operation may be pulsed so that it alternates between an on and an off state. A pulsed diode light source driver circuit and hence the diode light source has multiple components and their parasitic inductances. Switching frequency of a diode light source may be affected by residual currents due to these parasitic inductances.